


Relaxing on an unnamed moon

by JustWords



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWords/pseuds/JustWords
Summary: Ezra and Kanan relax after training. During their downtime they explore newly discovered feelings. For the purpose of the story everyone is of consenting adult age.





	Relaxing on an unnamed moon

The water was so warm and soothing. Ezra could feel the tension and soreness melting away as he sank further into the steamy pool. This was just the relaxation he needed after a long week of training with Kanan on some unnamed moon in the Outer Rim. He must have practiced the same moves at least a hundred times before finally getting them right. After the training was over Kanan had taken him to a hot spring in the moon’s mountains. A bit hidden but with amazing surroundings. Warm pools of clear turquoise water, giant evergreen trees everywhere, and a little bit of snow left on the ground from the nearing end of winter. The water continued to unwind him as Ezra started to doze off. Just before falling asleep his body jerked awake suddenly, his arm extending outward as if thrusting his lightsaber. 

“Ezra! Hahaha” Kanan laughed as he felt his student jump, his mouth peaking with a smile at the corners.  
“Sorry Kanan. It’s all of that training. My mind must have told my body I wasn’t finished practicing yet”.  
“No, you’re done. Relax. You’ve earned it. We’ve earned it. That was one long week and I am glad it’s done.” Kanan replied. 

Ezra chuckled a bit, it WAS funny after all. As he lowered back into the water he rested his head on the edge and sank to chin level. Through the steam rising off of the warm water into the cold air he could see Kanan’s face. His eyes were white and always seemed to be staring off in the distance, forever changed by the blindness. His goatee, tracing his upper lip and covering his chin. Ezra liked that. He had often thought of growing one himself, it seemed so… manly. Kanan’s hair was still pulled back and he hardly ever let it down. Ezra wondered why he didn’t just cut it short like he had done himself. As Ezra was watching him Kanan slid a little lower in the water and let out a very soft breath. 

He sat there in the water studying his master’s features. He thought about some of the tough times they had been through and the mission ahead that Hera had given them. Part of him was scared, part of him was excited and anxious. Every mission made him feel that way. A lingering sense that maybe it would be their last one together, that something bad might happen. As he let those thoughts pass in and out of his mind he felt something else there, just below the surface. He had felt it before. Admiration? Respect? Friendship? Probably each of those, but there was still something else. He pondered more than usual this time. Could he be attracted to Kanan? He had felt similar things towards others, for instance Sabine. But it wasn’t the same as with Sabine. He loved her sure, but they had grown so close in a different way. She was like a sister to Ezra. Kanan… he was something more. More than a mentor, his friend, his master. There was a different kind of bond with him. 

“Kanan, why do you never let your hair down?” Ezra asked. He thought talking might take his mind away from the growing realization he knew was coming.  
“Well…. It gets in my way sometimes.” Kanan replied. No sooner than he said that he realized how silly that must sound now. Gets in the way of what? He didn’t see with his eyes anymore, it wasn’t so long it would get caught on anything.  
“I guess it’s habit” he added.  
“You should let it down, it’s not that long anyway” Ezra pointed out.  
“I’ll think about it, right now I just want to relax” Kanan replied. 

Ezra continued his study of both Kanan’s face and his internal feelings. He decided he would finally act on it. Somehow. Maybe acting on it in some small way would help him understand exactly what he was feeling. Ezra sat up straight, his chest coming out of the water into the chilly air. He moved directly in front of Kanan, who felt him standing closer now, and reached behind his head. He slowly started untying the string that help Kanan’s hair back.

“Ezra, what are” Kanan started to say  
“Just let me. Let it down, I want to see what it looks like” Ezra said.

As he pulled the string off, Kanan’s hair rested flat on the back of his head and neck, just at shoulder level. He looked completely different yet at the same time still looked like himself. Ezra loved the way it looked. There was something even more attractive about it. Attractive? That thought hit Ezra hard. Yes, attractive. He was attracted to Kanan, and not just in the mentor way. Ezra put his head down and closed his eyes for a moment when he thought about what he had just confirmed. He was attracted to, and maybe more.. Kanan. He felt he needed to tell him. What if this upcoming missions was their last one together? What if something happen to him? Or to Kanan? He collected his thoughts and courage and decided to speak.

“Kanan…. I… There’s something that I’ve kind of sorted out that I’ve been thinking about but having a hard time grasping. I…. think I should tell you” Ezra said, a bit sheepishly. 

He was also apprehensive and a bit scared. How will he tell him exactly? What will he tell him? What if he was wrong or Kanan didn’t feel the same way?”

“You can tell me anything, you know that” Kanan replied.

Kanan had a feeling Ezra might mention having some conflicted feelings about Sabine. He had noticed they laughed a little too long when they were together, and hugged a little too lengthy when seeing each other after absences. In the pit of his stomach he thought there might be more too. What is Ezra had feelings for him in some way? He had noticed the awkward pauses during training, and how quiet Ezra would get whenever Hera was around the two, and how Ezra would sometimes stand too close. 

“It’s hard for me to say. But… I… want to… I care about you Kanan. A lot. And…And… And...” Ezra stopped himself before he began stuttering. He lowered his head again. It was so hard to try and put into words. He didn’t want to sound like a lovestruck idiot or scare Kanan or push him away. 

While he was attempting to sort out his next words and how exactly to tell his master what he meant he felt a hand on his right shoulder. A moment later he felt Kanan’s other hand on his left shoulder. The grip got a little tighter and Kanan stood up. Ezra looked back up and was facing Kanan’s chest. The water was just above his stomach. He was studying Kanan again. There was a small thin trail of hair that went from Kanan’s stomach at water level and proceeded up to this chest where it expanded a bit. His chest had a small bit of hair, hardly any really, and was glistening from the water droplets the slowly ran down back into the pool. 

“Ezra. Do you mean you care about me, as your friend, team member, mentor. Or, do you mean you care about me, as in…” Kanan started to ask.

Before he could finished Ezra pulled himself close and hugged Kanan’s body tightly. He continued to hold him firmly as he gathered the courage to answer him.

“I care about you like I don’t care about anyone else. I like you. I love..” the young Jedi’s voice cracked and he stopped himself.

Love? He was going to say love? It all become more clear with that realization. He didn’t just have feeling for Kanan. He had full on love for him. He wanted to be with him. To share more than just missions and training sessions and visits to hot springs with him. He wanted to share himself with Kanan. 

“Ezra, I didn’t realize you felt that way about me. At least not that strongly.” Kanan replied.  
“I care about you. A lot. You’re my friend, my team member, my fellow Jedi. You’re my…”.

Kanan stopped himself. At that moment, before he spoke his next words, he realized it. He felt the same way about Ezra. He loved him too. He had never thought about it in the physical or romantic sense before. Now that Ezra’s feeling were out there Kanan saw it too. Speaking the words and trying to explain his feelings for his younger Jedi brought them into focus. Enough words he thought. He knew how he felt. He knew how Ezra felt. He pulled him closer and lowered his hands from Ezra’s shoulders to around his waist. 

Ezra pressed his head on his master’s chest and tightened his grip as much as he could. Kanan moved his right hand up, under Ezra’s chin and pushed his head up. Ezra was looking directly into his eyes. They were looking directly into his own this time. The far away hollow white gaze was now fully centered on the younger’s purplish blue eyes. Kanan lowered his head and pressed his slightly open mouth against Ezra’s lips. He slowly sucked on his lip as he pulled the young Bridger’s tongue into his mouth. He followed with softly chasing the tongue in his mouth. He would catch it, suck on it very softly and let it go. This was driving Ezra crazy. He has never been kissed like this before. Somehow being teased but fully engaged at the same time.

“Mmmmph”. Ezra let out a small muffled sound of lustful approval. 

With that sound Kanan moved his head to holding the back of Ezra’s head and pushed it firmly forward. The tongue chasing and sucking intensified into a full blown competition. They must have kissed for at least half an hour. All the while their hands started exploring each other’s bodies. Hair, chest, back, stomach. Kanan was at his limit. He had to do something more. He moved his mouth away from Ezra’s and went straight to his neck. Pushing his head away he slowly started nibbling and lightly sucking on the younger man’s neck. He moved his hand down onto Ezra’s thigh and grasped it tightly. It was so soft and at the same time so hairy. How could he have such hairy legs he wondered? The rest of him felt so smooth. His other hand he moved down and grabbed Ezra’s butt. He squeezed the cheek so hard Ezra let out a half moan and gasp. Kanan loved it. Such a tight ass. Toned. Hard and soft. He moved his hold over a few inches. He could feel where his hand was. It was on the very inside of Ezra’s ass cheek. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel inside of him. His desire got the best of him and he pressed a finger against the younger Jedi’s hole. It felt tight even from the outside. This startled Ezra and he jumped.

“Kanan! What” he started to exclaim.

“I want to feel.. Inside you…” Kanan said as he pushed the finger just inside of him. 

It felt amazing. So incredibly tight. He could feel the muscle tighten its grip around his finger. So. Damn. Tight. It was also hot. And soft. Tight, hot and soft all at the time time. He started moving his finger in deeper. This had taken Ezra completely by surprise. He grabbed Kanan’s hand and pulled it away back to his ass cheek, the finger unwillingly moving back outside. 

“No! Not now. There’s something I want to do.” Ezra said, his voice soft and a bit broken by the breaths he was having to take from all of the excitement.

Ezra slowly pushed Kanan towards the other side of the pool which was more shallow. Kanan standing straight up the water was now halfway between his waist and his knees. The young Bridger looked at him in his entirety. This was the first time he had a good look at Kanan completely nude. His body was amazing. Toned, natural lightly tanned skin, a nice chest, toned arms with just the right sized biceps to squeeze playfully later. Ezra’s eyes went back to Kanan’s chest and slowly followed the thin trail of hair down to his stomach. Then down to his lower abdomen where it expanded a bit. Finally, down to his crotch. It was a little hairy. Most of the hair was sitting just above an amazing looking uncut cock. Kanan was obviously excited but had gone down a little bit from the break he was being forced to endure. The skin was a little darker than the rest of his body but it looked perfect. Thick. His balls were low hanging and a tiny bit of hair on them. Ezra stared at it in amazement. He wanted to touch it and feel it and taste it. 

Ezra put one hand on Kanan’s chest and wrapped the other gently around his balls and began to stroke them. As he stroked them he moved his mouth closer to the taller Jedi’s and began kissing him again. Pulling away from the kiss momentarily he felt Kanan exhale. The breath was hot and felt a bit short and bated. 

“Mmmmmm Ezra” Kanan murmured.

Had there been any hesitation this would have been the confirmation Ezra needed. He knelt down and rested on his knees in front of Kanans cock. The hand which had been on his chest he moved down and started stroking his master’s dick with it. The semi erect cock was now growing into a full erection. It was rock hard and felt heavy. So did his balls. Their weight felt manly and somehow strong. Ezra continued to stroke his balls with his other hand. He moved forward and started to lick them. As he licked them he would gently suck on them too, pulling a little skin into his mouth and sucking harder on that. After giving both testicles the same attention he pulled one of them fully into his mouth and sucked lightly, moving his tongue in a circular motion around it.

“Aaaaahh” escaped from Kanan’s mouth. Soft but approving. He moved his hand onto Ezra’s head and started running his fingers through his hair. 

This turned Ezra on even more. He was completely focusing his attention on Kanan’s cock and balls now. He released it from his mouth and tugged down on his testicles. He tightened his grip on the now fully erect cock and then ran his tongue along the underside of it. This resulted in some more approving sounds from Kanan which only made Ezra more eager. At last he took the head of the gorgeous cock in front of him into his mouth. It felt so good. Warm and heavy and firm. It tasted great too. The clean soft skin covering the erect hardness inside. He sucked firmly and he moved his tongue around the large head, occasionally running it down the underside. He moved deeper. Kanan started to moan softly.

“Ahh. mmmmm. Ezra…..” Kanan whispered. 

Ezra continued sucking on his dick. He started going deeper, moving his hand further down the shaft as he went. The deeper he went to the more noise Kanan would make. It felt amazing to his master Jedi. Ezra had started sucking his dick so hard Kanan could feel it inside. He could feel the sucking pulling on his dick and his balls from inside. What a crazy but amazing feeling. As he continued getting sucked he would occasionally tingle all over. It felt so good. Every few minutes his younger ward would go all the way day, and choke slightly on the thick dick. It felt amazing inside of Ezra’s throat, like he was being milked somehow. And it felt even better when his nose was pushing against his bushy pubic hair. Knowing that Ezra was taking Kanan into his mouth and throat, inside of his body, was a huge turn on. This went on for quite a while. He knew Ezra must be getting tired. Kanan had been holding back. Enough is enough he thought and decided to let nature take over completely. He was starting to get close.

“I’m getting close…” he said softly. This comment seemed to intensify Ezra’s movements. 

The young Bridger started sucking harder, deeper, faster and more furiously. He could feel Kanan’s legs tighten up, and his cock started to swell. It felt even warmer now.

“Ah. So. Close. I’m going to… aaaaaaaaah!” Kanan let out, almost yelled. 

With that Kanan’s whole body shuddered. His grip on Ezra’s hair tightened and he pushed his head down as far as he could. His body shook and he moaned a louder. Ezra could feel Kanan’s cock expand in his mouth. It felt so much bigger. Then it started twitching and throbbing. As it throbbed he heard another moan. In unison with that moan Ezra felt a stream shoot out from Kanan’s dick. It was forceful, thick, hot and slightly salty. So much cum Ezra thought. It was filling his mouth up. One stream. Two. A third. A fourth. On the fourth Ezra decided he had better swallow. If there was any more he wouldn’t be able to keep it all in. He buried his face as far as he could, taking Kanan’s entire cock into his mouth and throat. Choking on it slightly. As he attempted not to gag he could feel his masters cock throbbing deep in his throat. He could feel his balls moving up and down with each contraction. 

“Aaah, Unh!” Kanan moaned one last time before exhaling completely and slumping over a little. 

Ezra pulled away from the now out of breath Jedi and let his cock slip out of his mouth. It was semi hard now, and still looked amazing. He swallowed one more time to down a little bit that had come out as he pulled away. He was completely exhausted, all of his energy spent. 

“Ezra. That was amazing.” Kanan said with a thankful tone.  
“Let me take care of you too” he added,  
“Take care of me later. I’m so tired now” Ezra said with a small laugh at the end. 

Kanan moved back over to the deeper side of water and pulled Ezra’s with him by his hand. He sat down and moved Ezra between his legs as he wrapped his arms around him. As he held Ezra he muttered a few words.

“I feel the same way” he said, and hugged him tighter.


End file.
